vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Beheaded
Summary The Prisoner is the protagonist of the 2018 title Dead Cells. A prisoner executed some time ago, they became functionally immortal, and now battle forever in an attempt to escape the island that has become their "home". Powers and Stats Tier: High 8-C Name: The Prisoner, The Beheaded, The Fallen One Origin: Dead Cells Gender: Unknown Age: Unknown Classification: Immortal Prisoner Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Resurrection, Possession/Necromancy, Immortality (Types 2, 3, 6, 7, 8, cannot die so long as it contains cells to sustain it, upon one body being killed it takes the remaining living cells to possess another body), Biological Manipulation, Reactive Evolution (Can manually take on new mutations via absorbing more cells, can learn new mutations from new enemies, thus taking on the properties of that enemy), Absorption, Non-Physical Interaction (Can hit intangible beings and spirits), Weapon Mastery (Of the sword, bow, dagger, spear, whip, shovel, and hammer variety), Stealth Mastery, Damage Boost, Status Effect Inducement (Bleeding, Burning, Stun, Marked, Slow, Immobilised), Limited Curse Manipulation (Maintains a powerful weapon that deals considerably more damage than the rest, but causes the user to die if physically struck, Punishment causes all enemies to take heavy damage if their attack is parried), Some attacks ignore shields of any kind, Fire Manipulation, Limited Oil Manipulation (Some attacks cover foes in flammable oil, allowing them to be burned more easily), Aura (Last hit inflicted in a chain does area damage via Hayabusa Boots), Statistics Amplification, Intangibility (Can phase through opponents via Meat Skewer), Hammerspace (Can hold unlimited arrows), Electricity Manipulation, Ice Manipulation (Any enemy that touches them is frozen), Explosion Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Magic, Forcefield Creation, Transmutation (Can transform enemy weapons into gold), Attack Reflection (All damage can be reflected to all enemies nearby, can knock away melee and explosive attacks), Technology Manipulation (Maintains a vast variety of traps, including turrets, deployable saw-blades, and explosive decoys, which replace the user temporarily and explode while attacking foes), Magnetism Manipulation (Magnet grenade draws living beings into it and explodes), Plant Manipulation (Can use plants to immobilize foes via Root Grenade), Animal Manipulation (Can summon a horde of biting creatures to attack via Swarm), Summoning (Can summon a giant fist to attack an enemy), Limited Information Manipulation (Can extract blueprints for weapons and mutations from new enemies via Hunter Grenade and Blueprint Extractor), Energy Manipulation and Energy Projection, Limited Death Manipulation via Death Orb (Implied to be undead energy that deals immense damage), Teleportation, Healing (Can heal by attacking foes or by injecting tonic), Limited Light Manipulation (Can deploy a light to guide the way), Flight via Wings of the Crow (Allows flight and passively damages any foes below), Telekinesis (Can push foes back into walls via Wave of Denial), Air Manipulation via Tornado, Can apply multipliers to damage (up to 4x), Invulnerability to Poison (Poison heals them) and while healing (Cannot be harmed whilst healing via Emergency Healing, when nearing death, they immediately become Invulnerable to grant time to heal), Invisibility, Limited Clairvoyance (Secret Hint allows the user to find secret passage ways), Rage Power (Deals many times more damage while enraged), Resistance to Projectiles and Disease Manipulation Attack Potency: Large Building level+ (Can hurl bombs of ice that freeze large volumes of water, casually turns other humanoids into a bloody pulp by hitting them) Speed: Superhuman (Could move past people before they could react) with Subsonic+ Combat and Reaction Speed (Swung his sword this fast) Lifting Strength: Peak Human (Can carry a large hammer alongside their other tools) Striking Strength: Large Building Class+ Durability: Large Building level+ (Can tank hits from beings on their level) Stamina: Godly, can continue battling forever and, upon being defeated, will resurrect or take over a new corpse body and repeat the process Range: Several meters with ranged weapons Standard Equipment: A brief list of gear is contained here Optional Equipment: The Panacea. A potion said to cure all diseases. Grants The Beheaded greater Resistance to Disease Manipulation, a significant Damage Boost and Healing Intelligence: Above Average, seems to maintain expertise on a wide variety of combat-related subjects Weaknesses: Upon being killed, if it cannot resurrect for whatever reason, it must find a new host corpse to possess in order to become active Notable Attacks/Techniques: '-Homunculus Rune:' The Beheaded partially detaches its true form from the body it is possessing temporarily, allowing The Beheaded's true form to move independently from the body it is possessing up to a certain distance. In this state, The Beheaded can pick up items and attach to enemies, very briefly immobilising them and dealing constant damage to its target while attached. The body The Beheaded is currently possessing retains full functionality while The Beheaded is in this state, and both the body and the head can operate independently. The Beheaded can only remain attached to an enemy for a limited amount of time, and after this time limit has passed there is a short cool-down before the rune can be re-used. The Beheaded has also displayed the ability to take control of bodies that it attaches to, similar to how it possesses corpses, however The Beheaded only ever does this with his own former body, so whether this can be done to other targets is unknown Other Notable Victories: Jason Malone (Gangstar) Jason's Profile (Note: Malone had access to all his equipment. Speed was Equalized) Lung (Parahumans) Lung's Profile (Speed was equalized) Hiei (Yu Yu Hakusho) Hiei's Profile (Spirit Detective Arc Hiei was used. Speed was Equalized) Chelsea Mamonarge (Bunny Must Die: Chelsea and the 7 Devils) Chelsea's Profile (Note: Speed was Equalized) Han Jee-Han (The Gamer) Han's Profile (Note: Company Arc Han was used, Speed was Equalized) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Ashen One (Dark Souls) Ashen One's Profile (BoG Ashen One was used, speed was equalized) Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Resurrection Users Category:Possession Users Category:Necromancers Category:Immortals Category:Biology Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Sword Users Category:Bow Users Category:Knife Users Category:Crossbow Users Category:Spear Users Category:Whip Users Category:Hammer Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Damage Boost Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Curse Users Category:Cursed Characters Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Fire Users Category:Oil Users Category:Aura Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Dimensional Storage Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Ice Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Poison Users Category:Magic Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Technology Users Category:Magnetism Users Category:Summoners Category:Plant Users Category:Animal Users Category:Information Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Energy Users Category:Death Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Healers Category:Light Users Category:Flight Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Air Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Rage Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Dead Cells